fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
Pine
' Pine' is an artifitially created woman whose main purpose was to serve the Original's plan. She was devoid of emotions and she has no values of her own, no concept of right or wrong and neither like or dislike anything until she met Blackwood. it is because of this that she viewes the orders from the one called "Mother" as absolute commands that are not to be questioned. There is no thought or affection, nor any feelings of doubt or restraint - only a machine-like obedience of carrying out a mission. She viewed themself as a tool to be used to achieve a goal. However after meeting Blackwood, the creature known as Pine, one can detect signs of faint but undeniable emotions. Synthetics in general are unable to place any kind of value on anything other than their assigned target. Without any thoughts, feelings or desires of their own, these creatures do not possess the capacity for falsehood, making them naive in their honesty. However, Pine is able to withhold information as well as play dumb in order to bluff her way through certain situations. And though she is not aware of it, she has personality all her own. She starts to open up thanks to Blackwood sexual lust for her, developing emotions and fondness for him and his cock. Following her encounter with Lucero, Pine no longer refers herself as a tool of "Mother" but as "unique". Story A lone girl who declared war on the entire world. She is a non-human life form born in Lucero's workshop. which governs all of creation. She is the successor to the first prototypes who orchestrated the prior Baptism 13 Incident (the pilgrim's massacre). As an assassin of the Merciless Apocalypse, her objective is the extermination of the human race but she failed so Lucero sold her to a slaver in the west before blackwood bought her for three silver coins. She is interrogated briefly by Lucero. Blackwood, however, simply tries to get her to open up by having her develop emotions and free thought. Over time, he makes some progress as Pine shows slight signs of emotion. These growing emotions are also fed by the supressed hatred towards her creator who will later understand about the consequences of her actions. When Krauzer is sent by "Mother" to eliminate Pine, he agrees to do so as he sees her as a thing, not a person. He is quite shocked, however, to see she has gained emotions and thus can't bring himself to kill a "little girl." Powers and abilities Pine uses balloon-styled familiars named Furioso as a weapon. She uses two, one black and another white, which can combine with each other. She carries two Greatswords which she can summon and telekinetically control. She can also alter their size and increase their destructive capabilities by charging them with energy. Her cloak is organic and change its shape to whatever she chooses so it can be used as a weapon during battle. She can generate claws made of energy, bind her enemies within a magic field, fire various energy bursts and projectiles, and materialize a green barrier to protect herself. She is also incredible fast, capable of closing the distance between herself and an opponent instantaneously. She also possesses a self-destruct mechanism in order to take her enemy down with her. As a synthetic copy of her mother, she is exceptionally powerful. Lucero's Tuning analysis states that of her structure is like a "Wind Instrument", meaning that she has a vast amount of mana without a filter to regulate it. Uncovering her hidden emotions and gaining a drive beyond her Mother's orders has made her even stronger. Category:Character